


Makkachin

by hngezoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Makkachin dies?????, Other, There is a death of a dog in this one, sad viktor, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hngezoe/pseuds/hngezoe
Summary: When Viktor finds out that Makkachin will never wake up again





	Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> My dog passed away exactly two years ago so it made me think about Makkachin and what would happen when s/he? died.  
> (I am not sure whether Makka is a girl or a boy but somehow I've always felt like she'd be a girl and Viktor would spoil her all the time with treats and belly rubs) 
> 
> The rough translation on the russian part is "my precious baby" so there is that
> 
> I am sorry for this
> 
> I truly am

Yuuri woke up to Viktor running into their bedroom and screaming his name.   
"Yuuri!! Yuuri, what do I do what do I do? Yuuri, help, Makkachin-- She is...."  
He was still tired from last night's long practice, but Viktor's desperate screams made sure that Yuuri was completely woken up.   
Viktor took Yuuri's hand and pulled him out of the door. He saw Viktor's pale, scared face and a worrying thought came into his mind right away. 

Oh no. No, no, no. 

"Yuuri, should we call a vet? I was going to feed Makka but she is just lying there... Yuuri, Yuuri help, what do I do?" Viktor was crouching next to the poodle. Yuuri felt a loud pang inside of his chest.

Oh, no. 

Yuuri sat down besides Viktor and put his hand on to the dog's side. She was not breathing.   
"Vitya... Makka... She is-" the living room echoed with Viktor's hysterical sobbing before Yuuri couldn't even finish his sentence.  
Makkachin is... dead, Yuuri thought to himself.   
He felt his eyes water and tears began to stream down his face. Viktor was petting Makkachin's paw and crying,  
"No, no no no no! Makkachin, Моя драгоценная девушка!"

Yuuri didn't know what Viktor was saying. He couldn't understand at all.   
He was so shocked too. Makkachin was fine yesterday before they went to bed. She ate her food and she was just as playful as she always had been. Nothing was supposed to be wrong. 

"Yuuri... What do we do? Should-should we call somewhere? Maybe if- maybe if we called now we could still do something," Viktor cried the words out of his mouth. He was still petting the dog and muttering words in russian. 

"Vitya, I don't think there's anything we can do.. I am so sorry... Viktor, love, I think it might be too late," Yuuri couldn't believe what he had just said. 

This was one of the worst things to ever happen. He knew exactly how it felt. It had already happened with Vicchan. And this must feel even worse. When Vicchan passed, Yuuri was not there to find his lifeless body. 

Viktor let out a loud sob and hugged the dog tightly.   
Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's shoulder.  
"I know this is horrible but... Makkachin was old... She lived a happy life with you here. And she was not in pain, you know... Old pets can pass just like this.. I am so sorry," Yuuri tried to be strong for Viktor. It hurt to see his fiancé being helpless and broken. 

"She was my best friend, Yuuri. She was my best friend for years! Makka was here for me! She never let me down and she always listened to me and made me feel better! Yuuri, how am I supposed to live without my best friend?" Viktor left out an ugly cry as he spoke those words.

"Viktor, I know, I know.." Yuuri hugged his man tightly. "She was so precious to you. I know it. She was very special for me, too. I am so sorry you had to find her like this."  
Yuuri felt how Viktor was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Makkachin's body and desperately hoped for a some kind of a movement.

Time passed as Yuuri and Viktor sat on the floor quietly with empty, expressionless looks on their faces. Only sounds were the seagulls and traffic noises outside their apartment.   
It felt like the time had stopped inside.  
All they could do was to hug each others tightly.   
"Viktor, do you need anything, just tell me and I'll do whatever you want," Yuuri broke the silence.   
Viktor looked at the love of his life with glassed eyes.  
"Can you just stay close to me, that is all I need," He asked quietly.   
"Yes, Vitya, I promise. I'll stay here and never leave."


End file.
